


Distant Worlds

by Hanajimasama



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dreams, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Friendly banter, Longing, Mild Angst, mundane dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: With literal worlds between them. Mizuki misses home terribly. Aymeric gains the help of Feo Ul to see her again.Ft. Mizuki my WOL
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	Distant Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Using Ryne rather than Minfilia mostly because I forgot when she changes her name.

Mizuki couldn’t count how long she had been away. This new world was so overwhelming sometimes, it consumed all her hope of returning home. As Cid once said, “ _ No rest for the righteous.” _

After the brightly-coloured flower fields of Ilh Mheg they had journeyed to the Rak’tika Greatwood with their enemies, stuck with being  _ playthings _ for the pixies. They had finally arrived at the little settlement of Slitherbough with the everlasting light still shining painfully above them. After a less than warm welcome by the Night’s blessed, the occupants of the settlement, the misunderstanding had thankfully been cleared up and now they finally had a moment's respite. 

Mizuki slumped down near the campfire. Her body was sore from fighting and long periods of running, but something else ached too, though she couldn’t put her finger on what. She heaved a sigh, pulling her knees into her chest. _ I miss him.  _ In the source she could have used an aetheryte to teleport back to Ishgard for a quick visit, at least if she wasn’t too knee deep in trouble. But here she was worlds apart and home more than a stone's throw away.  _ I’m tired. _

Looking up from under her hat she saw Ryne following Thancred around like a little chick and smiled despite herself. She couldn’t very well complain of tiredness when Ryne was free of the clutches of Eulmore who had planned to keep her locked away to protect their perfect little world. 

Stretching out her legs, Mizuki delved into her satchel and pulled out a few rolls of parchment, an ink pot and a quill. She had already made some notes on the events here to send back to Krile and Tataru, and she added a few sentences about their current predicament with the lightwardens. Then folding that letter carefully she placed it in an envelope and started on another. 

_ To my dearest Aymeric… _

As she wrote a fond smile crept onto her face - just the thought of him made her heart feel lighter. This letter she also folded and placed into an envelope along with a ring she had purchased that was part of a pair: apparently lovers who wore them would feel connected and always find a way back to one another. This was her chance to send it to him. Then she penned one final letter for Tataru, simply stating they had all found each other hopefully would find a way back soon.

‘Oh, wonderful and generous Feo Ul’ _ \-  _ she had barely finished calling out when the autumn-coloured pixie popped out of thin air, a little too close to Mizuki’s face that she jolted backwards.

“My dear sapling! So glad am I that you called upon me. Now how can your most generous branch assist?” she asked excitedly, flying even closer to Mizuki’s face.

“Could you deliver these for me please?” Mizuki held up the three envelopes “To save you work, you can deliver them all to Krile.” 

Feo Ul nodded, placing her little pixie hands on the letters. “I shall have them there in no time at all. Don’t forget to call upon your most wonderful and kind branch again. Farewell, my sapling!” And with that the Faerie King vanished again into thin air. 

-

Krile was on her way to Mor Dhona in the back of a chocobo cart, to Revenant’s Toll to check the bodies of the scions which had been left behind by their inhabitants. To while away the journey he was going over the notes she had made with Master Matoya: there had to be a way to bring their friends’ souls back but it seemed they were still no closer to a definitive answer. “We can’t give up hope yet.” she sighed, then as she turned over another page three letters fell from behind it. “.What?” She gathered the letters and looked at the delicate script on the front of each “Mizuki!” 

Krile quickly packed her book and the letters away as the driver called out to her. “Thank you, kind sir,” she said, hopping out the back of the cart. She gave the driver an extra tip then hurried into the plaza towards the Rising Stones, unaware of the little orange pixie following her.

-

Aymeric had tied up his morning work quickly, and leaving Lord Hauchefaunt in his stead he set out for Revenant’s Toll to pay a visit to Tataru. 

“You are aware you could contact her via link pearl-” Lucia started as the walls of the keep came into view. 

“I know, but ... I just felt that since the Scions made their base in our area, we should pay them a visit to offer assistance, and-”

“-you wish to ask after Mizuki in person, ”Lucia finished for him.

Aymeric dismounted his chocobo and tethered it near the Rising Stones.“We are here,” he said, evading the question. He entered the building and made his way to the back of the bar where the Rising Stones were situated. 

“Oh! Ser Aymeric, what a surprise.” Tataru smiled and curtsied as he and Lucia came to join her near the small bar. “What brings you-” 

She was interrupted as the door opened once more and a Lalafell in a cat-eared yellow cloak appeared, a look of excitement on her face. “Tataru! And Ser Aymeric too? Your timing is impeccable,.” she exclaimed with a bright smile. “We have word from Mizuki.” 

Aymeric’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Word from Mizuki...  _ “You are certain it is her?” he asked anxiously. 

Krile nodded. Quickly. “I recognise her handwriting, we have been corresponding for some time.” 

“We should go into the office,” Tataru interjected. “Let me bring some coffee.” 

Krile led them into the office of the Scions, strangely void of its usual occupants.  _ It’s empty here too.. _ The paperwork which usually scattered the large desk at the back of the room was gone, there was no half asleep Scion just back from a mission, and no Mizuki. 

“Ser Aymeric.” Krile handed him one of the envelopes. “This one is yours.”

“Thank you.” Gingerly he took the letter and sat down in a chair by the fireplace. He stared at the envelope taking in the beautiful cursive decorating the front for so long that he didn’t even notice that Tataru had come back with beverages until one was placed on the little table before him. “Forgive me, I was elsewhere,” He told her, then taking a deep breath he opened the letter. A ring tumbled out along with it to land in the palm of his hand, a ring with a red crystal in the centre. His eyes danced from line to line and by the end he could barely read the words. “She still puts others first..I just wish she were home...”

“I know it won’t calm you to simply know she is well,.but the fact we have letters means she can come back,” Krile explained, hoping to give Aymeric some comfort.

“That’s exactly right.” Everyone looked up in alarm as an orange-coloured pixie appeared before them “My little sapling was feeling homesick and asked me to bring these letters to you. She always takes so long to ask her dear generous Branch for help.” The little pixie hovered arounds the room woefully, then turned to Aymeric, fluttering in front of his face “Oh! You must be my little sapling’s  _ Evening Star -  _ she talks so much about you. What lovely eyes you have, like the crystalline lake around the palace. They would make stunning jewelry.” Her listeners shivered at such a morbid compliment. 

Aymeric composed himself quickly, clutching the letter in his hand. “Could you take me to her?”  _ This little being came all this way, so mayhap... _

The little pixie shook her head. “I’m afraid that is outside of my power - though there might be another way..” From out of thin air a white poppy appeared, floating in front of Aymeric as if caught in an invisible updraft. “Put this under your pillow. We pixies govern the realm of dreams: I cannot promise it will work at this distance, but it is all I can offer.” Aymeric carefully took hold of the flower as though it was made out of porcelain. “Well, now,’ chattered the pixie, “I must be off-”

“You came this far to bring us news,” Tataru interrupted with a bright smile, “would you like some cookies to take with you?” She lifted up the plate. The little pixie’s eyes widened in delight

“Oh my, my little sapling has such well-mannered friends!” She took two cookies, tucked them under her arms and popped away. 

“So perhaps tonight, you might actually make it home?” Lucia teased. 

“Lucia-” Aymeric sighed, knowing full well she was right. He gazed at the ring in one hand and the poppy in the other.  _ I hope it works. Even a glimpse of her... _

-

She was walking through snow which crunched beneath her feet.  _ Cold...so cold _ . She realised that she was standing before the gates of Judgement, the gentle snow falling silently around her.  _ When did I.. _

Mizuki’s heart began to thud and she sprinted across the long stone bridge, ignoring the strong winds blowing up from the abyss below. 

“Welcome back, hero,” the guard greeted her with a salute

At the sight of the cathedral tears stung her eyes, her chest tight. “Home! Finally.” She ran with all haste up the steps and past the Fortemps manor: as much as she wished for her family there was someone else she desperately needed to see first. 

She threaded through the icy streets of the Holy See and down the bridge leading to the Forgotten Knight, slipping in her haste. “Ow..” As she used the nearby pillar to pull herself up a hint of cobalt blue flickered in her peripheral vision and she exclaimed, “Aymeric!” 

He turned to her, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Mizuki?” 

She stumbled on the edge of her robes and clung to the stone post of the bridge again. 

_ Hells, how embarrassing!  _ But Aymeric rushed straight over to her, knocking the hat off her head to thread his fingers through her orange hair and press her head into his chest, his other arm wrapped around her protectively. The scent of candles and tea clung to his robes and he radiated a gentle warmth that consumed her very soul.  _ This feeling...heavens, I missed this.  _ Steady against the much taller Aymeric, Mizuki wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again!” she sobbed into his chest.

“Nor I you, my light.” Aymeric squeezed her tightly. “How I have worried. When Mistress Tataru said you were gone I was overwhelmed to think I might never see you again.”

_ And I thought the same but here I am... _ Mizuki inhaled his scent and smiled into his chest, nuzzling her face against the coarseness of the sash that hung around his robes. “Not a day has passed that I did not think about you,” she confessed. She pulled away, only to find her horn once again was curled around his sash. “Again- twelve preserve me!” Aymeric’s deep boyish chuckle spurred her to laugh too as his deft fingers made quick work of the tangle before reaching to cup her face and tilt it up to him.

“Mayhap tis a way to stop you leaving so oft,” he joked. 

“Aymeric-” She jolted in surprise as he dipped to kiss her softly as the falling snow. Her face flushed and she could have melted on the spot when her eyes met Aymeric’s ice-blue ones. “Goodness, I shall forever be a thrall to your charm.” The Lord Commander smiled wryly at her words. “It's already so late -were you still working?” Aymeric blushed. “Ever the busybee.”

“Will you be home long?” he asked, diverting the topic of conversation from his enthusiastic work habit. 

Mizuki nodded with a bright smile. “Hopefully. Things have quieted for at least a few moments of respite.” She took hold of Aymeric’s hand and squeezed it gently “I know it’s late but could we eat together? 

Aymeric chuckled, pulling his hand away to pick up her wide-brimmed hat, dusting off the snow that had settled on it. “I would love to, my dear, come.” He set the hat back onto her head and dipped to kiss her slowly “Do you have anything in mind?” He held out his arm for Mizuki to take and she happily slipped her arm through his. 

“Anything but pickled herring,” she sighed with a shudder. “I’ve eaten my fill of that for an age!”

“It might be too late for something heavy - but how does baked onion soup sound?” Aymeric suggested thoughtfully. 

Mizuki nodded enthusiastically. ‘An excellent idea.’ 

-

“Young master, you are home early,” the housekeeper exclaimed, peering over his glasses at Mizuki, “and my lady, welcome home also.”

“It’s good to be back.” The housekeeper ushered them upstairs to change. Upon entering their bedchamber, Mizuki saw that on the four poster bed sat her tonberry plush.  _ That’s funny - I thought I put it on the shelf.  _ She turned to Aymeric who had started removing his armour. “What’s that doing there?” she asked curiously.

A flush rose into Aymeric’s cheeks and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I missed you and having it on the bed gave me some comfort.” 

Mizuki’s heart swelled at his imminent cuteness. She set her hat on its hook and walked swiftly back over to Aymeric, putting her hands on his robes. “Let me help..” she offered, “As your soon-to-be-wife I should assist with tasks like this,shouldn’t I?” 

Aymeric felt his face grow warm. 

“You needn't trouble yourself with that.” Mizuki jerked away embarrassed. “I couldn’t ask the warrior of light to-”

Mizuki fiddled with the cuffs on her own robes “but- but I’m not always going to be the warrior of light…” she mumbled, “right now..I just want to be me..” Aymeric reached to stroke her cheek. “I- I guess I’m not sure what a wife should do.” 

  
  


“All I ask of you is that you come home to me in one piece.” He smiled. Though Mizuki’s demeanor said she was not happy with just that. “Then mayhap..would you help me with-” he saw the excited gleam in her eyes when he accepted her offer. She nodded happily and rested her hands once again on his chest.

  
  
  


-

They stood quietly in the large kitchen together, Mizuki wearing an apron and ready to assist as best she could with cooking.  _ I can’t kill soup..surely.  _

“Could you cut these onions in half, please, and shape them like a flower?” 

Mizuki nodded eagerly, though seconds into the cutting of the onion her eyes were streaming. Aymeric laughed. “They are a little strong - do you need me to take over?”

“No! I can do it,” she sniffled, squinting against the stinging in her eyes. When she was done the onions were in very uneven halves and did not look at all flower-like. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Aymeric chuckled.

Mizuki couldn’t do much except watch Aymeric work effortlessly around the kitchen, though at least she could wash the dishes.. Eventually the soup was ready and Mizuki’s stomach grumbled loudly in anticipation. 

They sat at the grand dining table opposite each other “It’s been far too long since we did this,” MIzuki said sadly.

“You are home now and I shall make sure we dine together more often,” Aymeric promised. “it wouldn’t do for me to leave my wife all alone.” 

Mizuki squirmed in her seat.  _ Wife..I said it too, but it never seems real. Will it ever feel so? _

“Mizuki?” She glanced up at the sound of her name. “Fret not, my sweet, fate will not deny us the pleasure of our ceremony and I should tell you that your father has been quite excited about it and has been planning the best he can.” Aymeric smiled. “My new station at the house of lords has afforded me little time to make any plans myself, but I promise you that our ceremony will be grand and everything befitting the Warrior of Light.” Before Mizuki could reply, her stomach rumbled again. “But more of that after we eat, it sounds as though you need it,” Aymeric laughed.

_ Could I embarrass myself anymore? _

-

Their meal finished, the pair retired to the living area, sitting side by side on the loveseat to enjoy a cup of Ishgardian tea. The welcoming warmth of the fire soothed his weary body, and setting his cup down, Aymeric glanced to his side and realised Mizuki had fallen asleep against him. Careful not to wake her, Aymeric scooped the much smaller Au Ra up in his arms and carried her up to their bedchamber where he laid her down on the bed, removing her house coat before tucking her under the blankets. 

He set the tonberry plush back to its usual station on the shelf, then climbed into bed too, smiling at her sleeping face. He felt such ease having her back safely, and ceremony or not, she was already as much his wife as she could be and that brought him so much joy. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see that Mizuki had shuffled closer to him already, rolling onto her side and letting her horn fall into the groove of the specially-made pillow.

“My fair and gallant hero,” Aymeric whispered, pushing her fringe aside from her forehead to kiss the ebony scales that hid underneath it. “Rest now.” Slipping his arms around her and holding her close to his body he buried his face in her vibrant hair. “Dream of fun and fanciful things and rest your weary bones.” Aymeric smiled, squeezing her gently before he too succumbed to sleep.  _ My precious light. _

-

Mizuki jolted awake, the sun just creeping through the treetops, though by her internal clock it should still be well into the night.  _ I’m still not getting used to this. _

“Nice of you to join us.” Thancred teased, but Mizuki ignored his jest. How could she be- Slowly her dream ebbed away and she looked around slowly, taking in exactly where she was.  _ It felt so real - I can still feel his embrace. _ “Mizuki?”

The more she thought about her dream the more she missed home, missed Aymeric. “It hurts.” She clutched her chest,choking back her tears. Y'shtola appeared at her side and rested a hand on her shoulder. “It felt so real...he was there and I was home again. We had dinner and…” Her shoulders shuddered as she hunched over and sobbed. “It hurts so much…”

“One would assume it the work of the fae folk,” Urianger surmised. “Lyhe Mheg grants them passage to dreams -- t’would be presumptuous to assume it out of their powers.” 

With an excited twinkling, a pixie with spring-green wings appeared before them, causing Ryne to jump back in alarm. “He is correct! Our beloved fairy king asked us to connect the dreamers. Has our gift pleased you?”

_Then it was really him, and not just a fanciful dream. Why does that hurt so much more,_ _and yet_.. Mizuki looked up at the bright golden skies. _It does give me hope. Yes,I will see him again. Soon._

She gave the pixie a joyful nod, a thankful smile on her tearstained face. “ I believe it has rekindled my hope. Please thank your most auspicious king.”

Ryne looked at Mizuki with an excited gleam in her eyes. “You have someone waiting for you?” she asked. 

“If I recall correctly, I believe our dear Mizuki is betrothed to her beloved,” Urianger hummed, tapping his head in thought, which spurred the gleam to grow brighter in Ryne’s eyes. 

“Oh! That’s so wonderful!” She looked at Mizuki expectantly, clearly wishing to hear more.

Mizuki looked at the astrologian flatly as if to say,  _ Look what you’ve done _ , but a happy smile tugging at her lips, threatening to ruin her serious mode

“Yes, ‘tis true. I am intended.” she stated, She delved into the pocket on the inside of her thick robes and pulled out a well-preserved card. “This is-”

“Ser Aymeric’s triple triad card?” Alphinaud asked, peering over her arm.  Thancred looked like he was going to burst out laughing. “I didn’t know you played.”

“Our dear friend is rather competitive at the game. I know I have yet to win a round.” Urianger chimed.

“As has Thancred,” Mizuki laughed, “and you play better than he does.”

“Hey!” Thancred hissed, “one day I’ll win back that coin.”

Once again the group was a hive of laughter, which calmed Mizuki’s aching heart. She would be home soon and her dream would become a reality.

-

Aymeric awoke in an inky blackness, unable to see his hand before his eyes. But what he could see was Mizuki, turned to face him with the warmest yet more sorrowful smile on her lips.. He called out to her but nothing left his throat; he called to her, trying to run towards her but never grew any closer. She held out her hand to him, white tears streaming down her face as cracks slowly formed on her skin, and the light came pouring through it. 

_ No! Mizuki! _ Aymeric could only watch as her body cracked and was consumed by a brilliant light from within.

He jolted upright in his bed, and when he turned to his left his heart sank like a rock. Mizuki wasn’t there, just her precious tonberry lying in her stead. And that horrible vision …. He reached for the red ring that lay on his night stand and closed his fingers around it. “Mizuki, you will come home, won’t you?”


End file.
